


Authority

by CricketScribbles



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketScribbles/pseuds/CricketScribbles
Summary: On patrol, Bradford is in charge. But in the bedroom, Chen is the one calling the shots.





	Authority

The metal handcuffs bit into Tim’s wrists as he arched on the bed.

“Fuck,  _Chen_ , you’re killing me here,” he croaked.

Lucy hummed with wicked satisfaction as she trailed her fingers up the inside of his thigh. Over his hip. But never—not  _once_ —touching his cock, leaking and curved hard against his stomach. For the past thirty minutes, it had been like this. And Tim was in agony.

“Watch that mouth, Officer Bradford,” Lucy said, her voice pitched low. “You better not be telling me what to do.”

She withdrew her hand to demonstrate the consequences Tim would receive if he started giving orders now. She was the only one allowed to do that tonight.

At the loss of contact, Tim dropped his head back against the pillow with a groan.

“That’s better,” Lucy said. “You’ve been so good for me all this time. It would be a shame if we had to stop because you started bossing me around.”

Tim clamped his bottom lip between his teeth, willing himself to be silent which was damn near the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. The bed shifted beneath him as Lucy knelt at the foot of the mattress, her long hair grazing his knee. She dragged her thumb along his bottom lip, tugging it free of his teeth.

“I never told you to be silent,” she said. “I like to hear those perfect noises you make.” She paused then added, “ _sir_.”

She was so goddamn _smug_  with a little purr in her tone. God help him the next time Lucy looked him in the eye on patrol and called him sir. That one word was now laced with a thousand images of her skin and her mouth and the way she looked without a single stitch of clothing.

Tim raised his head and glanced down to see Lucy gazing up at him. Her hands were planted on the mattress to either side of his hips, her knees between his thighs. His breath hitched at the sight of her like that, crouched and ready to pounce, to make him suffer with pleasure.

With agonizing slowness, Lucy lowered her mouth to his cock and pressed a kiss to the tip. Tim sucked in a hiss of air through his teeth at the feel of her soft, warm lips on him, the wet heat of her mouth so damn close— _right there_ —if he could just raise his hips a little—

Lucy pulled back. She raised an eyebrow, her head tilted to the side.

“I didn’t give you permission to move,” she said.

Tim swallowed a string of obscenities, which would no doubt leave him even further deprived if he let them slip. He forced his body to ease down into the mattress, despite his twitching skin.

Lucy’s fingertips ghosted over his stomach. She kissed his hip with open-mouthed suction, scraping her teeth over his hip bone. Her silky-smooth hair spilled over her shoulder and draped across his sensitive cock.

Tim flinched, teeth gritted, muffling a small sound of distress.

“You’ve been so patient,” Lucy said, her lips moving across Tim’s skin as she spoke. “But I still haven’t heard you say the magic word.”

“Shit,” Tim rasped. He didn’t even care that he sounded dangerously close to a whimper. “Chen, if you keep this up, I won’t be able to—”

Lucy smiled as she hitched her leg over his hip, straddling him. “We have all night. No excuses.”

By the look in her eye, she was going to drag this out until dawn if necessary. Leaving him right on the edge but never granting him even one orgasm.

When Tim continued to remain silent, Lucy dipped her chin. For a brief moment, Tim thought she was finally going to have mercy on him, finish him off.

But no.

Instead, she fanned her breath along the side of his cock, across that throbbing vein she knew was too sensitive. Tim yanked against the cuffs, every muscle in his body rigid.

“Christ, Lucy, come on,” he said. His voice was clearly strained now, husky and barely there from the raw need in his tone.

Lucy hummed. “I like it when you call me that. Much better than Boot.” She ran one fingertip in lazy circles over the top of his thigh. “Still not the word I want though.”

Her hand drifted toward his cock, wrapped her fingers around his shaft. But she simply held him there. Didn’t move. Didn’t give him the friction he desperately craved.

Lucy breathed a soft laugh. “Just one word, Tim. That’s all. You don’t have to be so stubborn.”

Without releasing her grip on his cock, she nosed at the hollow of his throat. Kissed just below his ear where his pulse pounded against her feather-light lips.

But when Lucy took Tim’s earlobe between his teeth with a pinch and the gentlest little nibble, Tim finally broke.

“Okay, okay, just…please. Lucy. Please.”

Lucy slid two fingers beneath his chin and turned his head to look at her.

“Oh, that must have been so hard for you,” she said.

Tim gave a hoarse laugh. “You have no idea.”

Lucy rose up on her knees and retrieved the condom packet from his nightstand. She tore it open and carefully, painstakingly rolled it onto his cock. The pressure around the length of him after no contact for too long made his body tense, his balls tighten upward.

But then Lucy was guiding the tip of his cock to rest against the opening of her cunt and Tim managed to release a shaky breath of air to compose himself.

Again, Lucy stopped.

Tim clenched his hands into fists, straining against the cuffs. Lucy leaned over him until her torso was flush against him. She cupped his face in her palm and kissed him, so deep and thorough he forgot how to breathe.

Only then did she sink down onto his cock, slowly, inch by inch of hot, wet silk until he was sheathed inside of her. Tim’s mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered closed. Lucy broke away just far enough to rest her forehead against his collarbone, her walls squeezing him so tightly that it was a miracle he didn’t come right then and there.

“Looks like your stamina is giving out, Boot,” Tim managed to say through the delirious near-orgasm haze that had taken over his brain.

Lucy raised her head with a smirk. “Just getting started, sir.”

Tim met her gaze with a challenge in his eye, knowing the next words out of his mouth would leave him entirely at her mercy. And he had seen first hand how ruthless she could be.

“Prove it,” he said.

Lucy kissed him hard, a clash of teeth and tongue, as she began to ride him, long, deep thrusts against his cock. She planted one hand against the headboard, the other buried in his sheets for leverage.

She didn’t need to prove herself to him. Not anymore. She knew that.

But she would wring him dry nonetheless for saying it. And she wouldn’t stop until he was a panting, blissed-out mess. Then she’d push him a little farther beyond what he could take, to watch him flushed and squirming beneath her.

Tim had taught her that. Day in and day out. Push your subordinates to the max.

He should have known she would turn the tables on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to drop by tumblr and say hi @cricket-scribbles


End file.
